


Snippet: Why Did the Oldest Immortal Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Snippet: Why Did the Oldest Immortal Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **Oldest Immortal Chicken** cross the road?

  


Because on one side, there was a gurt braw Hieland cockerel having another temper tantrum, and on the other side, there was a feed-bucket of REALLY good beer.

YOU decide which direction Methos walked.


End file.
